


Idiots

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik jokes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> little prompt thing from tumblr

“Bakura,” Marik said, all up in Bakura’s face. “I’m pregnant.”

In the span of a few seconds, several thoughts ran through Bakura’s mind.

_What the fuck?_

_Shit I didn’t want kids._

_That’s so much responsibility I can’t do this._

_Wait a second Marik’s a guy he can’t be fucking pregnant fucking insufferable prick-_

Bakura’s face set into a glare as Marik burst out laughing, flopping himself onto Bakura’s lap. “You should’ve seen your face!” he wheezed. “You looked like a deer in headlights!”

Bakura growled, taking Marik’s wrists in hand and pinning him down on the couch. “Well, since you seem to like the idea so much,” he began, running his other hand underneath the bottom of that _ridiculous_ crop top he was wearing. “Why don’t we try and see if it’s possible?”

Marik’s eyes brightened, then darkened with lust as their lips met each other half way.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this didnt really go anywhere i wasnt in the mood to write smut but hey maybe i'll expand on it one day who knows (not me)


End file.
